The present invention relates to automatic self-operated terminals, vending machines, and interactive data processing networks. More specifically, this invention relates to terminals used by banking institutions to make their services available at all hours of the day from various remote locations.
Loan processing has traditionally been a labor-intensive business which represents the major activity of banks and other financial institutions. In the processing of a loan application, numerous forms have to be filled-out, loan officers have to explain payment schedules and generally guide the applicant through the loan application process. The financial institution then has to process the application and either telephone, mail, or communicate acceptance or rejection of the loan in person to the applicant. The complexity of the process has so far prevented the application of automatic terminals to this important part of financial institution activities. Automatic vending machines and self-service terminals have evolved to a high degree of sophistication as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,040 Gould, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,631 Lockwood, et al. Yet, this high degree of sophistication has not been put to use in the more complex types of goods and services distribution which requires a great deal of interaction between individuals and institutions.